cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Empire/@comment-39089654-20190611053425/@comment-25174749-20190611223358
I mean, do we have any evidence of what the nation produces or how it does it? The logical conclusion, based on the current state of things, is that it doesn't. I would assume the territory was initially poor (it's been a while since I've looked at the map, but I seem to recall a lot of mountains and not a lot of fields appropriate for agriculture), and militarisation was just a way to secure better territories and probably a population that could exploit the soil for the first leaders (who, based on the current cards, were very likely huge dragons, and thus required phenomenal amounts of food). This is probably also why there are some humans in a nation ruled by dragons. They serve as laborers, and the most exceptional of them are occasionaly swept up by propaganda and join the military. A militaristic mindset and identity, howerver, is not easily let go of. Despite how old it is, the Empire does not seem to have socially progressed. As far as I can tell, it's still an autocracy based on might and the undying loyalty of supersoliders. It's possible the emperor fears that letting go of this warmongering identity could lead to an uprising among the brainwashed military, which seems to be the nexus of power in the nation, and as such the imperial system painted intself into a corner with its initial policy. Considering how much food would have to be produced to regularly feed dragons and dinosaurs, I would assume most of the civilian population are farmers with little to no chance of climbing the social ladder outside of joining the army. It's necessary for the system to produce ridiculous amounts of food to avoid the central power's collapse, and the leaders makes sure to keep the working class in check, either through fear or propaganda (how would peasants rebel agianst dragons anyway?). This vision of the nation's history also explains its large territory, which would be more difficult to defend than a smaller zone. They need it for food, and are unwilling to let go of their initial territory, the one that was ill-suited for agricultures. If it is indeed mountains and cliffs, as I seem to recall, that might be because it would be easier to defend, especially with the advantage of flight, albeit vulnerable to a siege. Seeing how clans of other nations, especially Neo Nectar, can prosper without a militaristic lifestyle, certainly due to their advantageous geographical location, I would suggest a complete dismantlement of the Empire. A ''coup ''would be pointless if the new leader is pressured into following the emperor's footsteps, which they likely will. I believe a complete military defeat that would shatter the Empire's self-confidence, indentity and mindset while freeing the working class would allow it to join the other nations in a cooperative effort to better Cray. I wouldn't say the emperor is incompetent, but they are certainly selfishly hanging on to an barely viable system that they somehow kept for a very long time, likely through brute force and intimidation. This is why you need a social contract. Now, you may tell me how wrong I am because I haven't kept up with the lore in years.